steely_peanutfandomcom-20200215-history
Unused Ideas
Unused Ideas. Minecraft Episode 2: To go along with the original Minecraft episode, a second one was to be made. Since the Steely Peanut's second tablet broke, the video idea was lost. Video logs: These were a video series that featured the Steely Peanut video logging. Something apparently attacked and possessed the Steely Peanut, resulting in him gaining a weird smile. These videos were recorded but lost when the Steely Peanut broke his tablet a second time. Loosing Video Ideas: This was a video that was supposed to tell how the Steely Peanut was running out of ideas. A list was made with video ideas such as, "Talk about FNAF" and "Play Minecraft". These ideas were incoporated into Hey m8s . The list wasn't used. Meddling Monk Videos: These were videos that were supposed to gain subs by making the Steely Peanut disappear.The Steely Peanut was reading his Doctor Who book when an evil laugh is heard. Pickles_Are_MLG comes into the bedroom to find the Steely Peanut's hat, scarf, and glasses laid on the floor along with a note that read "I GOT HIM!". Pickles reads this note and turns around to find a man in robes. He introduces himself as the Meddling Monk and tells Pickles he has eraticated his brother, the Steely Peanut, from all the universe and history. Pickles tells the Monk to bring his brother back. The Monk tells Pickles " Never! He is too far gone". Pickles says "Bring him back, or i'll kill you!" just as he pulls the Sword of Hills from it's back sheath. The Monk tells him "If you kill, the entirety of space and time will be ripped apart!". Pickles responds with" Well that's a risk I'm willing to take!" and precedes to hit the Monk with the Sword of Hills and delivers a finishing blow. Pickles tells the viewers "Well I got rid of that stupid person." just as the Monk's laugh is heard and his body disapears, leaving his robes. The camera cuts to the door where Steely walks in. He says, "Hey, what's all the commontion about?". A loud thud is heard as Pickles faints and falls to the ground where his brother rushes over to him. The video then ends.TRIVIA Multiple outtakes reveal Steely as the Monk. Steely wasn't actually the Monk, but just acted and voiced him while he also played himself. These ideas were incorperated into Golden Walnut Vs. Pickles and many lines from the original video were used. '''Cyberman Head Video: '''The Steely Peanut found a good deal on a Doctor Who Cyberman voice helmet that made your voice sound like a Cyberman.The video was gonna include Pickles being upgraded and had the helmet on his head. The upgraded Pickles would try to kill Steely, but Steely would use his Sonic Screwdriver on him which would deactivate the helmet and save Pickles. The bidding for the head ended September 11, 2015, but Steely found it a week before. For only 15 pounds he could have gotten it. He was denied by the power of money when his mom and dad never bid on it, which ment he didn't get the helmet. He never could find another one and the video was scrapped. Doctor Who LEGO Dimensions unboxing video: The LEGO Dimensions Doctor Who pack featuring K-9, the TARDIS, and Peter Capaldi's Doctor was the Steely Peanut's fantisy for many weeks. A simple unboxing was planned for it, but the Steely Peanut quickly opened the package, forgetting his channel. And the video was scrapped. Re-starting the show takes 1-3: Steely originally tried to upload the video where he explained his tablet broke three times before it uploaded. Doctor Who LEGO Dimensions Dalek and Cyberman unboxing video: Since their release, Steely has not gotten the pack so the video goes unmade. Golden Walnut Video: A video involving Pickles, the Golden Walnut, and Alex Vazquez was recorded a while back. It was suppposed to be the Golden Walnut's first video but went unpublished do to Mom's computer not letting Steely upload videos from Yourcam. Multiple Yourcam videos: There was multiplee videos telling the viewer what Steely had been doing, but were never uploaded do to the reason above. Abandoned buildings exploration video notice: Steely recorded a video about searching through abandoned buildings but went unpublished for unknown reasons. Kinslee attacks videos: Their are multiple videos of Kinslee supposedly attacking Steely that haven't been released. Sparring with Steely: